


Mornings Like These

by kageyamasmilkbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasmilkbox/pseuds/kageyamasmilkbox
Summary: kenma is whipped
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes lol  
> some kuroken fluff :D

Kenma stifles a laugh as he tries to reach for his phone resting on the nightstand and big arms bring him back down. He’s sitting on the bed with a few pillows supporting his back while Kuroo is taking a nap with his arms wrapped around Kenma’s upper body.

It’s mornings like these that Kenma can finally see Kuroo relaxed. Usually, his boyfriend is loud or has that stupid grin Kenma fell in love with in the first place. Not that Kenma’s complaining about it. He finds it endearing. Though he’ll never complain about seeing Kuroo softly snoring with his arms wrapped around Kenma’s slightly smaller ones.

He feels his lips twitch up and he doesn’t even try hiding the smile he gets when he sees Kuroo nuzzling into his chest. Kenma ignores his phone and plays with Kuroo’s hair. He slightly bends down and kisses the taller boy’s hair and breathes in his shampoo.

Kenma’s game will have to wait. For now, he closes his eyes after pressing another small kiss to his boyfriend’s head, ready to wake up when his lover does to start their day together.


End file.
